elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyress Delphique
Wyress Delphique is a Redguard member of the Glenmoril Wyrd. She is found at their camp inside the ruins near Northglen trying to find a cure for Laetille. Interactions Beyond the Call Stop the Reachmen from mounting their attack on Evermore. Destroying the Dark Witnesses Travel to Jackdaw Cove. Dialogue ;Beyond the Call "Wyress Asteria let you in? I trust she had good reason. What drove you to seek me in this house of stone?" :What's wrong with Laetille? "Ah, you seek this child. She goes nowhere. She's infected, and I must determine what it is she carries inside her." ::Inside her? "It's a seed for certain, though what the Dark Witnesses have cultivated in the fields of Northglen is a mystery. I've one last attempt at a cure. You're just in time to witness the results." :::I am? "Disturbing to say the least. So the Dark Witnesses would turn us all into their puppets to reinforce their army and take Evermore. We can't allow this to happen." :What did you do to Laetille? "I tried to draw out the evil, but my spell agitated it. Transformed her into one of those abominations roaming Northglen. Small wonder we've seen no prisoners. They're turned them. And as their army grows, so does the threat on the Viridian Woods." ::Will you align with Captain Gaercroft? "The Evermore soldiers? And why should we trust them? If we left the Viridian Woods, they'd cut down our trees in days, and mine the land with no regard for the life harbored there." :::How can I convince you to ally with them against the Reachmen? "Take this rune to wither the Reachmen's marker in the fields. Then cut off Duraeg's head. Prove yourself on our side as well, and I'll meet the captain Isabeth spoke of." ::::Isabeth? Where is she? "She left. Said she had to search the farm houses. Are you stalling, or do you truly believe we can trust the soldiers of Evermore? Isabeth spoke of an alliance too before she left. Well, you can finish her work. Will you take Duraeg's head or not?" :::::I'll get it done. "Luck be with you. We'll journey to the Evermore camp if you complete the job. We're closely tied to the land, so we'll know when you've been successful." ::::::What are the markers? "Reachmen effigies that Duraeg conjured out of the earth. Perhaps remnants of power they left behind. They're the source of the seeds they cultivate in the fields. Destroy the markers and you destroy the seeds." :::::::What do you mean, "power they left behind?" "This lands used to be theirs, and not so long ago. They're here to reclaim it. It's why Evermore is such a prize to them. Perhaps we'd let them remain if they didn't pose such a threat to the Viridian Woods. Reachmen know no boundaries." ::::::What does this rune do? "It's empowered with Wyrd magic. When it comes into contact with the marker, the magic will course through it, withering it to the point where nothing is left but dust. The magic will penetrate deep enough to reach the seeds it produces." ::::::Do you really believe there is no cure? "Whatever the Dark Witnesses are using, it consumes the victim. Had this child lived, she would have attacked. We've been observing them. Their power increases in numbers." :::::::You mentioned it was planted inside of her? "Yes. We believe the seed is forced inside. It takes root within the heart. As you saw, any real attempt to remove them only spurs on the growth and takes the victim to the final phase." In the guards' camp: "Gaercroft would risk all for the safety of his doomed daughter. Do walls make your kind blind to reason?" :He's only concerned for his daughter. "He should look at the bigger picture. You saw yourself what happened. It's only matter of time before his daughter becomes a Reachman puppet. Whether they wait, or kill her now. Her life is over. But if they wait, so is this alliance." ::There is truly no other way? "Truly. The Reachmen gain their strength in magicka from Hircine as do we. If anyone could reverse the effects of the seed they planted inside her, it would be us. There is no hope for a cure." :::Let me talk to Isabeth before you do anything. After Isabeth is killed: "The Wyrd expects an alliance now after they murder my daughter in cold blood? They're lucky I don't have them all killed here and now!" :It was Isabeth's choice. And you need this alliance. "After what the Wyrd did to my daughter? The wyress killed her without hesitation! I can't have that unpredictability among my soldiers." ::Wyress Delphique may have saved lives by doing what Isabeth wanted. "Isabeth was a foolish girl. I should have disciplined her better. Made her stronger. She never followed orders. I knew this way of life would get her killed. How can I possibly consent to this alliance with her blood on there hands?" :::She wanted this alliance. It will save Evermore. "Yes, Evermore needs this alliance. But I need …. Isabeth's sacrifice will be remembered. You've proven yourself as a great ally to Evermore. I'll agree to this alliance. Together, we'll drive out the Reachmen." ;Destroying the Dark Witnesses "Even together, my sisters and these soldiers can only prevent these Reachmen from advancing further south. Defeating the Dark Witnesses for good will require that someone goes deeper into their territory to kill the Hagraven, Uela." :Do you know where Uela is? "With the crows as her spies, Uela is everywhere, but the Hagraven's physical form is assuredly deep in Reachmen-held territory. My sisters have been searching for her, but it will take time. The foul creature has wards that block Wyrd magic." ::Perhaps I should go help them. "You would venture up to Jackdaw Cove? Uela's influence has corrupted everything there. It's wretched, but if you are willing, I will not try to dissuade you. Search for my sisters near Jackdaw Cove. Perhaps with your help, Uela can be destroyed." :::I will go to Jackdaw Cove then. Conversations Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "Isa—Scout Isabeth, you put this company at risk by disobeying orders." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "Thanks to our new ally here, the Wyrd agreed to help us drive out the Reachmen." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "I've hope you've—Wyress Delphique, what is the meaning of this?" Wyress Delphique: "I thought as much. Captain Gaercroft. Your scout is infected." Wyress Delphique: "Kill her if you wish to maintain this alliance." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "I won't kill her based on your word." Wyress Delphique: "Then trust your new ally's word." Captain Eugien Gaercroft: "I'll make my own judgement! I don't take orders from you." Isabeth Gaercroft: "Father, stop!" Isabeth Gaercroft: "So it's true. I'm infected" Quotes ;Beyond the Call *''"Watch and remember what you're about to see."'' *''"First, I'll expose the corruption."'' *''"Now to see if I can purge it."'' *''"Foul creature, be gone!"'' *''"Well, that didn't go as planned."'' *''"I did what needed to be done. Isabeth knew this. Let's hope her father can open his eyes."'' – After Isabeth is killed ;Destroying the Dark Witnesses *''"I'll caution you—don't expect a warm welcome from my sisters in the north. They are not accustomed to city-dwellers in the wilds, but they need all the they can get. Whatever it takes to rid these lands of that Hagraven."'' – After starting the quest Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Glenmoril Wyrd Members